One-shots: Featuring the World!
by Cookie05
Summary: Experience stories told from the points of view of histories mightiest heroes. Well, lets not exaggerate. Did you ever wonder how the G8 actually came to be, or what really goes on at the Eurovision, or just a day in the life of one of the nations when they aren't being bombarded by paperwork or each other? And even if you didn't want to know, you can now!
1. Chapter 1

**The Origin of the Commonwealth Games**

"So," England introduced the meeting between him and most of his former colonies. "Me and Flying Mint Bunny came up with a fantastic idea the other day and I wanted to see what you all thought of it. The British Empire Games."  
"A what games." Scotland asked, giving his brother a look of disbelief.  
"A British Empire Games. It's basically the Olympics- we'll have an opening ceremony and a torch and everything. The only thing that will be different is the people playing which will be us." England finished his mini speech by gesturing to the countries around him.

"Is there any particular reason why you want to start these games Iggy? Australia asked.  
The Brit in question blushed but no one was really sure if it was the question or the nickname that caused this. "Of course not. I just thought that because a lot of people here don't get to do well at the actual Olympics we should make our own. Without the stupid Frog." The latter part of the sentence England muttered, but everybody heard him anyway.  
"Quick question." New Zealand butted in. "When you say 'a lot of people', you don't happen to mean you do you?"

"No." England said in a voice that not even America would call convincing. "What gave you that idea."  
With that Wales and Scotland shared a knowing look. "Ok. But I want my own team." Scotland said. "I'm tired of getting dragged down because of your bad at sports."  
"Here, here." Wales agreed.  
"Come of it, that's not my fault." England huffed. "Besides, what about Andy Murray?"  
"He's Scottish."

"So, changing the subject. Who's in?" England hurried, ignoring the glare he was getting form the older red-head.  
"Sounds like a good idea. But there is no way I'm going all with it if it's called the British Empire Games. How full of yourself are you?" Australia asked.  
"Don't blame me Flying Mint Bunny came you with the name." England huffed once again. "Fine then, what do you want to call it?"  
"What about the Commonwealth Games?" A quite voice came from the back of the room. "Because we're all equal and free."  
"That sounds stupid America, what are you even doing here? You're not allowed in the group, didn't you want to be independent?" England shouted.  
"I'm Canada."  
"Oh, um, of course I knew that." England stuttered. "That's a great idea Canadia, what was I thinking. So it's settled then, the British, I mean Commonwealth Games have now been established."

And that's how the Commonwealth Games began. Though England still insists to this day that he did not create the games just because he was bad at the Olympics, he was frustrated when Australia over took him in medal total. And he is still, to this day, trying to feed him scones before the events start. But this year after 28 long years England finally won again, and so far he has not stopped boasting.

**This was created when my Dad explained to me how the Olympics were different to the Commonwealth Games, which I found hilarious. So this is how I thought the Games would have been created. Hetalia style.**  
**The Andy Murray thing also came from my Dad, basically when Andy Murray wasn't doing so well at Wimbledon he said something along the lines of, "If he wins, he'll be considered British, but if he loses he'll be classed as Scottish." Which we all know is 100% true and I'm pretty sure Scotland would be annoyed if his star tennis player was ever mistaken as English.  
**

**New story woohoo! Stay tuned for more if you liked this and be sure to check out my other stories I'm sure you'll like them as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The origin of Flying Mint Bunny.**

Though it had been happening for a couple hundred years England had only just noticed it. Nobody sat next to him in the meetings.  
'Why not though?' The Brit thought. 'I'm a perfectly charming person.'  
Even France didn't sit next to him in the meetings, and when his immortal enemy didn't sit next to him just to annoy him something had to be wrong.  
'Well possibly be my fault, that's absurd! It must be something with them.' England denied. 'That makes sense, the reason no one sits next to me can't possibly be my fault.'  
'Unless.' If anyone cared they would have most definitely seen a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been present since his pirate days. 'Someone was sat next to me.'

England looked way too happy when the time of the next meeting came. Which was something that France noticed immediately, I mean, it was his job to make the Brit annoyed.  
"Angleterre!" France called over to England who was sat smirking in his usual seat. "You're looking happy today. Did you finally find out you're disgrace to your country?"  
"Of course not. Have you finally found out that you're bad at insults?"

"Touché. So what's got you so happy?" France proceeded to sit down on the seat next to England.  
"I'm afraid that seat is taken." England announced, the smirk on his face growing.  
Though France was slightly surprised he didn't miss a beat with another insult. "Finally get some friends?"  
"France, say hello to Flying Mint Bunny. Flying Mint Bunny, say hello to France."  
France looked down on the chair, just to double check that maybe England hadn't turned insane. No, he had.

"You do release that nobody's there don't you?" France asked, sure England did act weird quite a few times but this was pushing it.  
"That's mean France. You should apologise!"  
"Okay." France scanned around the room to see how he could get out of this. Maybe this was just a genius plan that England had come up with to get him to apologise to thin air. That did sound as surreal as Flying Mint Bunny, but this was England we were talking about.  
"Oh look. Germany's about to start the meeting, I have to go."

"He's done what now?" America whispered to France half way through the meeting.  
"Apparently someone called Flying Mint Bunny is sitting next to him." France whispered back, Germany was talking right now and the two would be in a lot of trouble if he found out.  
"Do you think we should hold an intervention? He is getting old and lonely."  
"Or, we could leave it and see how far this goes." France suggested.  
"Yeah that works." America agreed.

So that's how Flying Mint Bunny came to be. France and America decided to never mention it, so every meeting after that England sat on his own with his totally not imaginary friend sitting next to him. They did hold an intervention after Uni and Tinkerbelle were created but England didn't listen to them. Then again, maybe America was right, he is getting old.


End file.
